


In the Warm Arms of My President

by starlight_emirir



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, credit to google translate for giving my character names, first fic be like, hand hold, not so much angst, original fic also be like, somehow the fic was 6666 words long, something short to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_emirir/pseuds/starlight_emirir
Summary: Quiet and timid first-year Takahashi Riku and Student Council President Izuki Haru meet on several occasions. Takahashi Riku gets recruited into the council and eyes start sparkling and things start happening.
Relationships: Takahashi Riku/Izuki Haru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hiyaaa! alright here is my first ever fic I've written, so I started with something short first. my expectations were far from high lol. let me also point out that I cringed at about every word I typed. kay enjoy~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where everything begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go!

Toshiro High School is different from the other high schools. With a talented Student Council, clean hallways, and a magical aura around the school. The students are almost all behaved. Different from what you see in a typical high school. Maybe.

Takahashi Riku is a first-year attending Toshiro High, without any friends from middle school with him. Parting from his middle school friends, it would be a lot more difficult for him. He recently also started living alone due to family situations. Takahashi Riku was nervous starting a new school year, at a new school, with new people all around. Quite timid and introverted, Takahashi Riku caught the attention of many of his classmates after awkwardly running into the Student Council President, Izuki Haru. Izuki Haru was quite charming and most of the girls were falling for him at first sight. Quite attractive isn’t he?

President Izuki-san had the responsibility to walk into the first year’s classrooms in order to give a warm welcome to everyone attending. Can you believe he was only a second-year? Well… the story behind it was Mr. Former third-year student council president no longer had the energy to keep up, so he gave the job to his trusted underclassman… Izuki Haru. Going to all the different classrooms, looking for new first years to recruit into the council, he attracted most of the girl’s attention. By “accident.”

“Hey Sako-chan, don’t you think our President is quite cute? Do you think he has a girlfriend? Should I ask him for his number?”

“With those looks, he probably does.”

“Yeah, you’re right...”

Ahh, yes, this is one of them fancy co-ed schools you can probably imagine.

As a first-year in high school, with no friends specifically, life could get quite rough especially group projects. Takahashi was grouped with these other kids that gave him strange looks, which was awkward for someone so timid. But, eventually, he has to get over it and work with them. If this continues all year, Takahashi might be seen dead in a ditch from loneliness or something along those lines.  
The Student Council was located on the other side of the school. Perhaps the shiny sparkling aura they all released scared everyone at first, but honestly, they are the nicest and absolute cutest people anyone will meet… especially that attractive president, although he’s the only one that does not accept the fact he is beautifully stunning, that’s okay *sigh*. Who would not want to be a part of this council?

As for the members of the council, we have a president, secretary, treasurer, and the members that work behind the scenes. The president, Izuki Haru-san, the secretary Akio-san, and treasurer Tsuki-san. The people behind the scenes for keeping the order of the school. To be honest, they have done a really good job in doing so, with such a small council. 

Going back to the side we came from, poor baby Takahashi Riku-kun isn’t really fitting in with the other students.

“Hey punk, what do you think you’re doing huuhhh? Scrubs like you don’t belong here. Heard you don’t got any friends either. What a loser. Even if I fight you, no one would stand up for you. Is it worth it? Actually I’m kinda mad at that stupid council, so I’ll take it out on you instead.”

“HEY! Let go of him right now Tsuyu. *sigh* Stop causing so much trouble around here will you? If you got a grudge against me, why don’t you fight me instead? Or are you afraid to lose.” Haru gave this look to Riku, hinting him to leave the scene of the crime.

Instead of directly leaving the scene, Riku hid behind a door, poking his little head out, curious to see what would happen next. Not so surprising, this Tsuyu kid ended up throwing a fist at the President Izuki-san, but landed on his butt right after his fist was caught. This President sure is something though. 

\---

“Hey, you’re that kid from the other day. Are you ok? What exactly happened?” Haru said while looking at Riku, but Riku was dumb enough to turn around confused about whether Izuki was talking to him or not.

“Are you talking to me--?” Riku asked while shyly looking back at Haru, who was staring directly at him for some reason. 

“Yeah, haha who else would I be talking to?” Haru chuckled then smiled.

“I’m sorry, but yes I’m ok, t-thank you for helping me.” The stutter in Riku’s voice was noticeable which made him turn into a tomato. 

“Haha, well, if anything ever happens again, you can find me in the student council room or my class. Here.” Izuki said as he hands Takahashi a slip over a paper with two different room numbers written on there. 

Riku thanked Haru and slowly walked away. Both of them did not make eye contact, but the subtle feelings they were both feeling right there was a feeling of connection. 

\---Days later---

Riku was suddenly called to the student council room. As Takahashi walks into the room, he sees President Izuki-san, secretary Akio-san, and treasurer Tsuki-san.

“H-hi... I’m Takahashi Riku... I was called here?”

“Ah yes, welcome Takahashi-kun. Welcome to the Student Council room.” Izuki introduced himself as well as the other members, as Takahashi was still confused. 

“We would like to personally invite you to join our student council as a secretary for President Izuki. Akio-san is our current secretary, but he will be graduating soon and we need more first-years to start taking positions in the council. Of course, we are still looking for more first-years to recruit, but your student transcript seems to fit our requirements.” 

Riku was still very confused about why he was being recruited into the council. Someone as timid and quiet like him, why would he be chosen for the position. As Riku starts explaining why he isn’t fit to be in such a high position, President interrupts with-

“Why are you looking down on yourself? We recruited you because we thought you would've had enough potential, but if you’re looking down on yourself like this, then we can find someone else- oh- I- I’m sorry- I didn’t mean--”

Riku rushed out of the room at that moment and Haru dreaded with regret. He truly didn’t mean it, but for some reason, he reacted that way. None of the student council members expected it either. Haru wanted to run after him but didn’t feel like he was in a position to apologize right after what he had said.


	2. the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku gets invited to some get-together party, but like parties are scary sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo the tea

A week later, after the whole situation with President Izuki-san, he sent his treasurer, Tsuki-san, to invite Riku to this huge party where a bunch of different high schools come together and just hang out. At first, Riku declined the invitation but later accepted because he felt like he could leave the house once in a while and go somewhere. 

The party was a week later on Friday night and Riku arrived at the party. He saw a few of his old middle school friends but didn’t really want to go say hi. Moments later he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Aki-kun, one of his old friends from middle school.

“Hey! Riku, is that you? Woah you look a bit different now. How are you? How is high school treating you? Have you made any new friends?”

Aki had so many questions for Riku, he couldn’t keep up. After finally answering all the questions, Aki invited him to go join him and his few friends. After joining up with Aki’s friends, one of his friends said that “Izu-san” was going to be here soon. As Riku heard this name, his eyes widened and he started feeling weak and he fell to the ground trembling. Aki-kun saw Riku and immediately called him and asked if he was okay. Riku got up after a few seconds, apologized, and went near the back and sat down at one of the tables. 

Aki walks to Riku and apologizes that he didn’t say that “Izu-san” was going to be here tonight. It wasn't until an hour later did Riku see “Izu-san” walk into the party with a few of his female friends. Quickly joining up with Aki and friends, they start to head outside to the fountain. Riku then felt a little safer and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and said to himself that everything was going to be okay. He also thought about leaving but it would’ve seemed rude to Izuki-san and those who took the extra effort to invite him out.

No one has ever thought that the bathroom was such a dangerous place. A few minutes after washing his face. Riku sees someone walking through the door and it was “Izu-san”.

“I-Izu-san-” his words came out in stutters from nervousness. 

“Ri-kun. Fancy seeing you here, never thought I would see you at a party.   
Riku’s heart drops and so does his body. Straight onto the bathroom floor. Izu stands right over him looking down at the small and terrified Riku. 

“Get up Ri-kun. C’mon, you left with just a few words back in middle school and now you can’t even stand up in front of me. You’re just as weak as you were before. I SAID TO GET UP.” Izu says in a very serious and scary tone. He continues, “After all you did in middle school, you think it wouldn’t come back and bite you?”

Riku finally found the voice he needed to speak back to Izu-san. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DID TO YOU. HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TO ME? HAVE YOU? AT ALL? IF YOU DID, I DON’T THINK WE WOULD BE IN THIS SITUATION RIGHT NOW”, Riku starts panting and Izu-san grabs him by the shirt and throws him against the stalls. 

“I must’ve worked a nerve for you to start talking back to me like this. You’re fragile, you’re weak, you’re... scum..” Izu-san hugs Riku when he said the last word. Riku starts crying, but either of them looks at each other. “I’m--”

The door swings open and Riku hears a few familiar voices. The voices belonged to President Izuki-san and Secretary Akio-san. Without hesitation, President Izuki-san grabbed Izu-san away from Riku. He then told Akio-san to take Riku away from here. 

“Wait. Ri-kun. I have something to say. Will you listen…?”

Riku stops walking and composes himself. He takes a deep breath and replies, “yeah.”

“Riku...listen. I’m sorry. All those things I said just now. What happened in middle school, that was because I was dumb and scared. You’re not weak. I am. You’re not scum. I am. I really did love you, what you did was expected. So, when I saw you again, all these feelings came rushing back to me. I really want you back.” 

“N-no. I’m sorry, but no. I can’t. I just can’t.” Takahashi replies as he runs out the bathroom with Akio-san behind him and leaving President Izuki-san and Izu-san in the bathroom.

A conversation was stirred up between the two in the bathroom, started by the charming president himself.

“What were you doing to Takahashi-kun?”

“I don’t know. I took my anger out on him. I’m sorry.”

“Who are you?”

“Izuki...Tadashi. Riku’s ex from middle school”

“Takahashi-kun dated in middle school? He looks too timid at school though, I’m surprised.”

“That is probably also my fault. I can’t tell you what happened though. For Riku’s sake. His privacy. I think I’ve ruined him as a person. So I don’t want to do more damage. Please look after him.”

“Funny. We have the same last name. I’m going to look for him and my friend. So I guess this is it for now. Also. Don’t be mad at me if anything happens. Just remember you were the one who told me to look after him.” Haru smirks at Izu-san while he leaves the bathroom to find Riku and Akio-san. This statement also leaves Izu-san, who was still sitting on the bathroom floor, dumbfounded. 

He looked everywhere for him, the food stalls, outside, the dance room, but Riku was nowhere to be found. As a last option, he went to Tsuki but also saw Akio-san. He went and asked Akio-san where Riku went and was informed that Riku had just left.   
President Izuki rushes out of the party and follows the path that leads to the beach near the area. He finds Takahashi sitting in the sand alone. President Izuki walks up to Riku and he turns around. Teary-eyed. 

“...” 

“Takahashi-kun... I’m sorry for what I said the other day.”

“N-no. I’m sorry for just leaving like that.”

President Izuki kneels down next to Riku and wraps his arms around Riku’s neck. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner.”

“Senpai...Don’t apologize. It makes me feel guilty.”

“Drop the formality already.”

“I can’t call you by last name.. Yet..”

“If you can’t call me by last name, then call me by first name. Haru.”

“Ha-ru..san.”

Takahashi was still in Haru’s arms, but he found it quite comfortable.

“Can I call you Riku? Am I rushing it? Haha.”

“You can...”

“Listen, I don’t know what exactly happened between you too, but you don’t need to tell me. But listen. Make some friends ok? Be happy. Enjoy life. You have me here now. You can count on me anytime. I’ll be here to help you.”

It was getting late, so Haru finally let Riku go and took him home as well. Riku, slowly but surely found himself comfortable between Haru’s arms that night while he was being comforted. He never would’ve imagined he would be smiling as he did before. But soon. It will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it will happen :p


	3. from "The President" to "My President"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweetness is unbearable. Are you free today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo spicy...

While Haru dropped off Riku at his place, he also took the opportunity to ask for his number. The two parted ways after the very long and surprising day they had at the party. This also had Riku thinking about the student council invitation again.

\--

To Haru-san: Did you make it home safe?

From Haru-san: Yes.

To Haru-san: Good night

From Haru-san: Sweet dreams!  
Riku rolled around his bed for a few seconds. He felt as if those soft words from Haru-san’s text was able to pierce right through his heart. He had this feeling and it was pretty much uncontrollable to him. The small interactions between them, there was a spark.

\---one week later---

From Haru-san: Are you free today?

To Haru-san: Yes

From Haru-san: Want to catch a movie?  
From Haru-san: I’ll meet you outside of your place in an hour

To Haru-san: Okay

It was the weekends again, a week after the party and Haru invited Riku out to the movies. Both parties act quite awkward towards each other, diverting their gazes quite often as well. As for Riku, he never would have expected to get close to someone during his high school years since he tried keeping a low profile. Many found out that Riku was being recruited by the student council, but he hasn’t given a reply yet.

“Any movie you want to watch in particular?” Haru asks in a soft voice while looking at the movie selection board.

“Uhh, Haru-san can choose, I’ll go buy the snacks and drinks.” Riku rushes away, unable to handle the softness in Haru’s voice yet. 

Haru chose the popular action and comedy movie that was currently airing. The movie was playing, but it seemed like neither of them were paying that much attention to the movie at all. Haru, who was trying his hardest not to look at Riku, so he doesn’t make things awkward. Riku, who was trying to keep his heart in check.

“H-how was the movie--?” Haru awkwardly asked. 

“I-it was good, I enjoyed it,” Riku replied, not even knowing if that was what Haru asked him.

“Wanna grab something to eat and then I’ll take you home…?”

“Y-yeah, sure.”

\---

Riku went back to the student council room after that weekend and accepted their invitation to join. Haru genuinely looked so happy. Akio-san spent about ten minutes explaining to Riku about all the work he needed to do, most of it is just helping Haru and lightening his workload. Akio-san slapped Haru on the back, wished him good luck, and left for the day.

“Hey, I’m really glad you took the position. Again, I’m sorry for what happened last time when you came here. You can watch Akio work this week and get a feel in. Oh yeah, also can you stay after today, I want to talk to you.” Haru said in a very sweet and calming voice, enough to mesmerize anyone listening to him. 

“Y-yes! Thank you again for the party and for the council position as well.” Riku replies while looking away and blushing. 

Classes ended and Riku went to the student council room as Haru told him to. As he walked in, he sees Haru staring out the window and he truly looked beautiful doing so. 

“Haru-san?”

Haru turned around, his hair moved enough to show his forehead, he looked at Riku and smiled. Riku used his hair to cover his eyes and smiled to himself. 

“I’m sorry Riku.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“Nothing” Haru replies while looking relieved. “The rest of the guys left early today, so if you can come in tomorrow as well-.”

“Haru-san... I was going to tell you earlier, but I either didn’t have the courage to or it wasn’t the right time. So I’ll tell you right now. At the party, with… my ex… thank you. When you stayed with me that night near the beach, I truly felt happy. Happy, unlike what I’ve been feeling. Oh and also the movie. So I want to thank you again.”

“Wow, you’re really too much for me to handle. Haha.” Haru said while covering his face with both of his hands. 

“Haru-san?”

“Awh, look at me getting all flustered just because you called me. I might be going crazy. 

“Huh?”

“Nothing, come here” Haru replied, smiling. 

Riku walks over to Haru, who was still near the window. Haru looked outside the window again and when Riku got close, he turned around and wraps his arms around Riku once more, just like the other night. 

“This is what I meant by too much. You’re too much Riku. Too much. It’s cute. Stay here for a bit.”

Riku felt so happy at that moment, he digs his head into Haru’s chest, face is bright red, almost in tears. Haru hugs him tighter, comforting Riku even more. Riku felt as if his heart was about to explode. But he didn’t know how Haru’s heart was also about to explode.

“Haru-san. I think I like you.” Riku says with his face still buried inside of Haru’s chest. Haru keeps his arms around Riku to prevent Riku from seeing his face bright red. Haru uses his height and takes advantage of the situation. He slowly kisses Riku’s head.

“Me too.”

Haru can feel Riku hugging him tighter, which made him really happy. They hug for a while longer and Haru lets go. Haru and Riku look at each other, both smiling, both blushing, both wanting to hold each other once again. 

“I’ll take you home, it’s getting late.”

“Ok! Actually, wait Haru-san let’s go to your place. I want to know where you live hehe.” replies Riku, while holding Haru’s hand and walking out of school. So they head over to Haru’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap is the longest ;D


	4. trouble arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for trouble.  
> And make it double.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course this has to happen...

With this new news going on around the school, more and more people have begun to notice. Whispers down the hallways. Stares at their President. Stares at Riku. As awkward as Riku is, he was very self-conscious. 

“Riku? You okay?” Haru asks in a worried tone. “I’ve heard about the news going around school, is it because of that?”

“A bit... But I’ll be okay, how are you though?” Riku asked back, but it clearly sounded like he wasn’t okay.

Haru pulled Riku close to him and also made sure no one else was around. They didn’t notice but a few people did see them.

\---one week later---

“HEY, YOU!” a girl’s voice screamed as Riku was dragged into a small alleyway by the school. There also were a few more people, face covered so their identities wouldn’t be exposed. 

As small as Riku was, it was easy for anyone to drag him somewhere.

“Who let you have the president? If none of us was able, who let you? When did you get so close?”

“It’s a misunderstanding. Please.” 

The stutters were clear. Riku noticed. The girls noticed.

“Misunderstanding? So the hugging by the stairs and handholds while leaving campus is a misunderstanding? Hah, I don’t know what you did and how our prince got tricked by you, but stay away from him. If we see you around him again, just know you won’t be let go again.”

The girls left the alleyway and went to school. This was also around the time Haru would be waiting for Riku. Odd enough, Riku never showed up that day. He didn’t contact Haru either. Of course, Haru was worried, but he knew if something happened, Riku would contact him. 

It was nearing the end of the day and Haru has yet heard from his beloved. While walking out towards the gate, a few girls started approaching him. Grabbing onto him, dragging him towards the way a karaoke place would be. (Typical right?) 

“Where are you taking me? I’m busy.”

“Aww, c’mon, have some fun with us. We see you studying all the time, you should relax a bit.” 

“Sorry, I’m busy today,” Haru replied and quickly broke free from the girls.

“C’mon Izuki-san, just today?”

Haru was looking at his phone with a look of worry. The girls started wondering who it could be. Looking over his shoulder, they quickly saw the name “Mi Love”. 

“Who was that?”

“None of your concern, now if you’ll excuse me.”

The girls were indeed furious and already knew who “Mi Love” was, but still denies the fact that Haru actually is dating Riku. 

“I can’t believe him, how did he fall for someone like that? At most find a girlfriend! Has that little boy given up yet?”

“Who knows, should we follow and see who he meets up with?”

As the girls kept following Haru, he finally turned into a nearby coffee shop. What the girls also saw was Takahashi Riku in that coffee shop.

\---

“Love, are you okay? Why weren’t you at school today?”

“Sorry... something came up,” Riku replied in a very quiet startled tone.

Haru then pulled Riku closer to him and pecked his head. Haru noticed how Riku wasn’t acting himself so he just stayed there and comforted him. Riku didn’t show his face much, kind of just hid in his beloved’s chest.

“Can we go home... ?” Riku asked in the softest tone Haru has ever heard.

“C’mon, I’ll take you home.”

“Can you... stay with me..”

“Of course my love.” 

Haru walks Riku home, but it was clear to him that Riku did not want to be alone at the moment. Haru squeezed Riku’s hand harder.

“Let me call to let my parents know I’m staying here.”

“Wait, you don’t have to--” Riku replies before getting cut off.

“I want to. Oh also, I’ll go out and buy some stuff, do you need anything?”

“No, I’m okay.”

Haru walks out of Riku’s apartment where he lives alone. He runs into two familiar faces just snooping around the corner. 

“You know I see you right?”

“Izuki-san, we can explain--”

“Why are you following me.”

“WHY HIM? Why can’t it be one of us? What are we missing for you to like?”

“So that’s why you are following me?”

“N-no- well, yes-”

“Look, the one I’m dating right now is Riku and I will not leave him, so give up.. Okay? I’m saying this for your own sake. One day you will find someone that will have feelings back for you. Right now, that person isn’t me. I already have someone. And also before I forget, if you do anything to Riku, I will never forgive you.”

After Haru basically smacked them in the face, he didn’t go buy anything, he just went back to Riku. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Huh?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Not noticing.”

“Noticing what?”

“Those girls... they probably did something to you right?”

“I- I- how- how did you-”

“I just saw them outside, it seems like they were following me since school ended. They tried dragging me to karaoke and since I refused, I guess this was the result. They also saw the name of the person I was texting, so that could also be why.”

“Me?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s my name in your contact?”

“uh... mi- mi- mi love...” Haru said while blushing hard. He also buried his head into Riku’s chest and whispered “I love you.”

Riku tightens his hug. “Thank you.”

After that night, Riku returned to school regularly again. About a week later something had disturbed the peace the couple was able to gain again.

Back to school, there were stares up and down the hallways when Haru and Riku walked in together. Some of the student council members were in the hallways ripping off papers from the bulletin board and walls. The student council secretary, Akio, covered the wall and whispered something to Haru. Shortly after, Haru grabbed Riku and went to the student council room. 

Akio texted Haru about what was happening. Riku was told to stay in the student council room, but classes were about to begin. It has been a while since Haru left, Riku started getting worried. 

The student council door slowly opened and Haru’s eyes were covered by his hair. Haru didn’t hint any looks to Riku and told him to go to class and that everything will be okay. 

Quietly walking into the classroom, Riku was approached by his classmates that never even talked to him before. 

“Are you gay?”

“Huh?” Riku’s expression changed into a look of shock.

“You don’t have to lie- most of us have already seen the pictures.”

“W-what pictures...?”

“Whaaaaat? You didn’t see the pictures when you walked into school? It was a picture of Mr. President and you kissin’ at that coffee shop.”

Riku runs out of the classroom door and runs towards the student council room. On the way there, he sees the two girls from the coffee shop smiling and clinging onto Haru. He runs into the student council room and locks the door with the spare key given to him by Haru. Was that a good idea? Considering Mr. President one hundred percent has a key. Probably not, but there wasn’t any other place he could’ve gone. 

The corner of the room out the view of the door was probably the best place to hide. Half an hour or so passed and there was a sound by the door, someone was trying to open it. 

“Is anyone in there? Pres? Open the door.”

It was Akio-

Riku gets out of his corner to open the door for him. 

“Why are you here?”

Riku looked down and replied “nothing... I’ll be going now.”

“Wait!” Akio grabbed Riku’s arm and took him all the way to the roof. 

“You haven’t been here before right?”

“No..”

“I guess Izuki never took you up here. Anyways, did you find out about what was happening? I’m sorry, I told Haru to prevent you from learning about this. I didn’t think so many people would’ve already known.” Akio says while looking up at the sky.

Riku gave no reply.

“Well, I have class, I think you do as well. Better go back. I’ll head out first. Let’s talk after class. I’ll contact you.”

Riku decided to stay on the roof a little longer to gather his thoughts about how he would confront his classmates. The door on the roof swings open and heavy breathing can be heard from behind Riku.

“RIKU!”

Startled, Riku turned around and saw Haru standing at the door. He looked as if he just finished a five-mile marathon. He was on the verge of tears when he jumped to hug Riku.

“I’m sorry.”

To Haru’s surprise, Riku shoved him away. In an attempt to leave, Haru caught his hand and pulled him back. About to break down, Riku breaks away and leaves Haru on the roof alone. Due to his own confusion, he somehow left school without anyone noticing. As he was running aimlessly--

Riku bumped into someone, didn’t look at them, apologized, and continued running. However, this person grabbed his hand and called his name “Ri-kun.” 

It was Riku’s ex. Riku fell onto the ground and burst into tears. “Izu-san... Let me go.” 

Izu-san walked Riku to the beach, which was nearby, as Riku happened to be running that way as well. 

“What happened? Where’s Izuki?”

“How do you-”

“How do I know his name? Because it’s the same as mine haha and I also asked him to look after you. So that's probably why I also remember.”

Riku hugged Izu-san. “I’m sorry, I’m confused and tired.”

Izu-san’s phone rings. “Sorry, let me take this call.”

“Okay.”

Izu-san walked back, but behind him, there was someone else.

“Let me introduce y’all. Ri-kun, this is Ryusei, my boyfriend. Ryusei, this is Riku, my ex from middle school I told you about before. 

The three of them sat on the beach and talked. They started with how Izu-san and Ryusei got together, blah blah blah. Riku ended up telling them about his story and what happened and such. 

“Hey ya know, I think you shouldn’t worry about it that much and just do whatever ya feel like it. I still kinda feel bad about what I did in middle school though, so I’m not one to talk.” Izu-san tries to give a bit of advice.

“Thank you both. Well, I’m going to head out first. Congrats you two, bye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter ;D  
> ohoho should i give the new couple a story as well ohoho


	5. are you sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting down and opening up to each other is one of the best feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiyaaaa it's the last chapter :(

Riku hasn’t been to school for two days now, which worries the heck out of almost the entire student council gang, especially that President. 

“Izuki man, calm down, he's probably just gathering his thoughts and such. I talked to him the other day, it seems he needs some time to process things and such.”

“Akio!!!!! He pushed me away. What do I-”

The door opens and Riku walks in and greets everyone, at the same time avoids eye contact with Haru. They all finished what they needed to do and Riku was the last one to leave. He walked out just to get pulled back into the room by Haru, who was standing outside the door where Riku didn’t notice.

“Talk to me.”

“I don’t have anything to say.” As he thinks back to his conversation with Izu-san and Ryusei. He goes quiet.

“Are you mad at me?

“No.”

Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

Why don’t you look at me... Riku... ?”

“No.”

“Do you want me to continue or do you want me to stop.”

-no reply-

“Just say the word and...  
We can stop here.”

Riku looks down and covers his face. Tears were streaming out of his eyes as those words from Haru pierced through his heart. 

“No.” he replied as his voice was also shaking. 

“I- I think we should take a break from each other for a bit.”

You can hear the stutter in Haru’s voice when he said that. In the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn’t have said that. 

Quietly, Riku stood up, grabbed his stuff, and left. Haru leans onto the cabinet inside the student council room and covers his face. He takes out his phone and calls Akio.

“Akio, where are you”

“At the library.”

“I’m on my way.”

Haru ended up spilling about what he said to Riku and Akio was -this- close to smacking him because he big idiot. 

“I knowww” He claims while covering his face. 

“I’ve been talking with Riku recently, but I think you should figure out how to go about this yourself.”

“How is he?”

“If you really want to know, how about you go see him?” Akio said with a smirk.

With this very very helpful advice from Akio, Haru needed time to think about what he should do. What did Akio talk to Riku about during this time? Is Riku okay? Does he still want to see me? These questions were the things he kept on thinking about on his way home. 

The next day came and Haru got absolutely no sleep. In fact, he couldn’t sleep because he was up all night thinking about what he should say to Riku if they meet. I mean, of course, they would meet, they are both a part of the student council. However, these days, Riku just finishes his so-called duties and leaves without batting an eye at Haru. Meanwhile, Haru steals looks at Riku and is filled with regret immediately after. 

“Riku... I have something to talk to you about. Please stay a little longer after everyone else leaves. Please.” 

It seems that everyone understood what Haru was going to do, so everyone ended up leaving a little earlier than they normally did. Riku found it weird that everyone just happens to leave early on this day. What did Haru want to talk to him about and does the rest of the council know about it? 

“Riku... how have you been? It’s been a while...? Haru asked in the most awkward way possible. I mean, what is to be expected? They haven’t talked to each other for a while and the both of them kind of just left things open between them the last time they talked. 

“I’ve been... well. How about you?” Riku replied just as awkward.

“Riku.”

“Yes, Pres,” Riku replied while looking straight at Haru with a straight face. Normally he would direct his vision somewhere else and get flustered when making eye contact with Haru. 

In shock and confusion, Haru couldn’t let out another word. With thought rushing into his head, he bit his lips, which then started bleeding. He was also scared. Very scared. Clenching his fist as well, Riku handed him a tissue for his lips. 

“Don’t bite your lips like that, it’ll hurt.”

“Riku.”

“Yes.”

“I-” he found himself unable to talk again. With the direct answers, he received from Riku, that made him feel uneasy. He was scared to ask. Scared to listen to what Riku would reply with. 

In a blink of an eye, Haru wraps his arms around Riku. Gathering the very little courage he has left to express his feelings, he finally started talking.

“I- I like you. I will understand if you don’t feel the same way anymore. I don’t know what exactly happened in the past to say anything, but please... talk to me. I deeply regret what I said the other day about taking time off. I’ve been thinking about what I said these days and it’s been... hard.” Haru was still hugging Riku as he wouldn’t be able to take how Riku might be looking at him right now. It was a scary feeling. Riku hasn’t moved a muscle either. 

“I do.”

He felt tears falling onto his shoulder. He tried to let go of Riku to see his face, but Riku just held on even closer.

“You do..”

“I do... feel the same..”

Haru closes his eyes in relief and hints a small smile. Suddenly he felt Riku fall to the ground and they made him panic just a bit until Riku grabbed his hand.

“Sorry. I’m okay-- my legs just gave out. Give me a second.”

Haru kneels down and hugs Riku again. The two finally talked to each other after their so-called break. Even though everything seemed fine, Riku still had his worries.

“Babyy“ He lets out a sigh of relief and also pouting at the same time. “Can I call you that?” He asks while tightening his grip on Riku’s hand. “Hmm? Are you okay? You still seem worried. You can tell me.”

“Haru-san.”

“Hmm?”

“Have you dated before?”

Haru tightens his grip even more and covers his eyes with his hair. He then lets out a sigh.

“Yes. It was during middle school. I dated someone from my class, but a rumor broke out and he denied it, so they started dating girls. Haha. After that, I didn’t really care about relationships either and we didn’t last that long.”

“He? Girls? Haru-san dated a guy?”

“I came to accept my sexuality that same year as well, so it kinda hurt, but I’m with you now hehe.”

“Wow. I always thought Haru-san dated girls since so many are attracted-- I mean, sorry--”

“It’s all good, I want you to know more about me and I also want to know more about you!” 

“Well, I’m not really sure when I accepted myself, but when I met Izu-san in middle school and we dated, I guess that got rid of many worries. But things happen and-- ah.”

“Ah- you don’t have to tell me what happened- when you’re ready, you can.”

“No, no it's okay, rumors started spreading around that I was seeing multiple guys at the same time and Izu-san was also going through some stuff so he believed a lot of the rumors. Since I didn’t really have friends either, no one really believed me, so I chose to stay quiet. Ah, that was a very... annoying time. Haha.”

“I want to beat them up.”

*laughs* “No you can't, you'll be reported. Haha. It's okay. Actually, I recently saw Izu-san. It was after I ran away. I accidentally bumped into Izu-san and he saw me crying. He took me to the beach and I just ended up telling him everything. HAHA Sorry.”

“Sorry. You ran away because of me right?”

“It’s all good. I found out Izu-san is dating someone now as well. They seem happy as well.” Riku says while letting out a soft smile.

“You still didn’t answer my question from before >:(“

“Huh?”

“Nickname!!”

*blush* “Ahh, umm, I mean-- go ahead-- you can call me whatever.” Riku responds while covering his face from Haru.

“Okay! Remember when you first confessed to me in this room? AHHHH I was sooo happy that day.”

“No- stop- don’t-”

“Let’s go home?” 

“Okay.”

“I’m staying over and you cannot stop me. Hehe.”

After a long talk in the student council room, the two of them headed over to Riku’s place. Hand in hand.

The first place Haru went to was Riku’s bed. He looked like he was READY to knock out after their long talk. He was this close to dying of happiness.

“Babyyyy?? I’m sorry I’m an idiot!!!” he says as he sits up on Riku’s bed.

“Huh? What happened.”

“I’m an idiot for doubting your feelings. Ahh you deserve someone so much better but I won’t let you go so you’re stuck.”

“I don’t want anyone else though..” Riku shyly replies.

“Thank you,” Haru replies with a smile.

Riku walks into his room and stands in front of Haru, looking into his absolutely beautiful and sparkling eyes. Absolutely stunning. Cupping Haru’s face with his small hands, Riku smiled and kissed Haru’s forehead. Haru grabbed Riku’s arm and pulled him to sit between his legs on the bed. With his head on Riku’s shoulder and arms around his waist, Haru starts pecking at Riku’s neck. He was ticklish so he squirmed around a bit which Haru found adorable as heck. 

With the little pause that Haru gave, Riku turns around and lands his lips right onto Haru’s, which took Haru by surprise. Right when Haru starts kissing him back, Riku gets flustered and diverts his head. 

Haru whispers, “babe~~ I love you~~”

“I love you too, Izuki Haru-san” :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it? thank you for reading <3 hehe  
> also did you see how bby Riku finally said Izuki :)) bby took a step forward :^))  
> thank you for supporting my kids :D

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :D


End file.
